The Unknown Creature
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Cloud and Claire must prepare themselves for a journey which would take every ounce of power that they had to complete.  Going against familiar and unfamiliar enemies, even their own families.
1. Disappearances

_**Author Note: **__Well I decided to re-write this. I've put my current fic 'New World Order' on hold to redo this. It's pretty much going to be the same just added new dialogue, changed some the scenes and added better descriptions. I'm going to be doing this to the rest of my fics as well. Well, maybe. We'll see how everything turns out XD _

_Enjoy the new 'The Unknown Creature'. Please review and give feedback, I strive for it!_

All around the world there are different superstitions within each country. This is about the superstition of the Slenderman, a creature from the unknown. Let's us recount the tale of a certain young blond child.

In a little village in the midst of a great woodland area, locked away from society, there was a myth, an urban legend or maybe the truth in some sense. The legend was of a creature called "Der Großmann", or translated to "The Slender Man". He, or it, comes from the woods, through the mist and darkness of the woodland. Usually it was told that if children were bad and dishonest the Slenderman would come and take them out of existence, not leaving a single trail. He had limbs that he could lengthen, tendrils like Doc Oc from "Spiderman". Children were always scared of the Slenderman, so they were always truthful, and well behaved, the village was all plain and peaceful. But with anything there is always an odd one out.

A young black, spiky haired boy sat on the woodland edge, still in the small village, but just touching the forest. His mind was blank as he stared into the forest, expecting something to happen. He sighed as he heard small footsteps breaking branches under the weight of the person walking over them. Zack knew immediately it was his younger brother; Cloud.

"Cloud, you shouldn't be here," whispered the young black haired boy.

"Zack, don't go," whispered Clouds' faint voice. His bright sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears. Cloud sniffed and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jumper. Well, it was actually Zacks' jumper which was too big for him but Cloud felt the comfort and Zack had allowed him to keep it.

"Cloud…" whispered Zack, climbing to his feet to look his younger brother in the eye.

"What?" asked Cloud, the tears now freely falling from his eyes.

"You know that if I told the truth I'd still be taken away," replied Zack turning away from Cloud. He knew if he looked at Cloud his eyes would give away the guilt holding him down.

"Why did you do it?" sobbed Cloud, his words becoming harder to understand due to the crying, "Why did you kill her? I thought she was your best friend!"

"Cloud, I didn't realise I was doing it until it was over," whispered Zack his back now facing Cloud. Cloud suddenly noticed the increasing mist. He knew the tales well enough to know that the mist was a sign of the creatures coming. A myth was unveiling itself in front of the young boys' eyes. He tried to shout for Zack but no words came out. Cloud knew he couldn't do anything alone so he turned around and sprinted towards the town. He shouted for help as he ran towards his home.

His hand hovered at the door handle, a little further and he would open the door to his small house, when suddenly a loud shriek pierced the quiet village air. Cloud turned from the door and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him to the forest edge. He stopped in his tracks as he seen a thick layer of mist around the forest, but no mist was entering the village. Zack was no-where to be seen, but when Cloud looked up into the darker part of the mist he seen it. It was there, The Tall Man. Tendrils reaching out through the branches. It was like a giant tree itself. Cloud stepped back in fear, but tripped over a hidden branch. The fog seemed to be emitting from the creature. Clouds' face turned pale white as he saw the creature reaching towards him slowly. It had no face! Cloud was petrified on the spot; he couldn't move a single muscle. As the creature slowly moved towards Cloud, a hand grasped his shoulder rather tightly. Cloud spun around to see a pink haired girl there, with a rifle clutched in her hands, pushed up against her shoulder. One eye closed she aimed down the sight at the creature in the forest. Her finger gently pulled at the trigger. A bullet shot from the rifle, heading straight for the weird-humanoid. The faceless one drew back, flinching at the surprising attack from the girl, not that much older than Cloud. The girl grabbed onto Clouds' arm, hauling him up to his feet. Cloud began pushing out of the girls iron grip, which was failing to release any tension keeping his arm locked in her grasp.

"ZAAAAAAAAACK!" cried Cloud, tears streaming from his face, his knees feeling weak under his own weight. The girl quickly fell to the ground with him, her arms wrapped around him from behind. Cloud felt protection, safety and security in her grasp. They watched as the mist dissipated, the Slenderman and Zack gone without a trace.

"Come on, Kid," ordered the girl. Cloud noticed she looked about a year or two older than him. The girl released her arms from Clouds' body and stood up, hauling Cloud up with her. The pair turned and walked back to the village in silence, the girl flicking the safety on the rifle and checking it over. They reached the middle of the village, surrounded by country style homes and a large water tower in the middle of the village.

This was Clouds' hometown, Nibelhiem. A few years beforehand a man had destroyed most of the village and killing his father in the process. Or so his mother had told him but he was too young to think differently. The man was finally put down and that was the end of it. It'd been rebuilt very quickly, within a few months to be accurate,

"Cloud, go home. Tell your mother Zack was taken," demanded the girl.

"You knew Zack?" asked Cloud, he was confused. He'd never seen him with this girl before. In fact, he'd never seen her full stop.

"He was my best friend, don't you recognise me?"

"Lightning, is that you?" asked Cloud. Now he remembered her. He'd met her a few years ago when they'd first moved to the village. Zack and Lightning saw each other as rivals and always tried to best the other. Cloud got along perfectly with Lightnings' sister Serah. They were both the same age and they liked the same things. Serah… she was also kidnapped by the Slenderman. Cloud shook his head and realised Lightning was talking.

"Cloud, do you hear what I'm saying?" asked Lightning, putting a reassuring hand on Clouds' shoulder. His eyes filled with happiness as he had someone he could rely on during this hard time, since they were going through the same dilemma.

"I'm gonna go find Zack," Cloud blurted out. He didn't even realise what he was saying before Lightning already had an answer.

"You're not going alone. I'll come with you," ordered Lightning.

"I thought you'd never ask," smirked Cloud as he nodded his goodbye to Lightning and walked towards his house.

"Up early in the morning to leave," said Lightning, walking away from Cloud.

Cloud walked into his small home. It was decorated to his mothers' own unique tastes.

"Cloud?" came a weak voice from the living room. It was obvious, even to the untrained ear that the owner of the voice had been crying recently.

"Yes?" asked Cloud.

"What are you doing?" questioned his mum.

"I'm packing," replied Cloud, his face showing no emotion but he kept his eyes out his mothers' gaze, fearing if she looked into them she'd see all the emotions that were bottled up inside.

"You're leaving?" asked his mother, her voice still sweet even though it was filled with remorse, guilt and anger.

"Yeah, but I'll be back, with Zack as well," Cloud smiled. His mum stood still on the spot, took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you as well," she said as she was closing a drawer she just pulled a brown envelope from, "this is our savings. It won't take me that long to save it up again if you're gone."

"Mom, this is almost £500," gasped Cloud, clutching the envelope close to him, "I will be careful, I promise."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, leaning down and kissing Cloud's cheek.

Cloud woke up early the next morning. He'd got himself ready in a hurry. Stopping at the front door he turned to see his mum standing there, holding an item in her hand though it was covered by a blanket. She took of the blanket, and under it sat a small katana.

"It was your dads', saved him until his final breath, I hope it does the same to you."

"Good bye, mom, I love you," Cloud whispered, taking the sword from her hands. He walked out the door, leaving his young life behind. He now had no choice but to grow up, faster than anyone else.

He walked to the village limits thinking through a lot of different scenarios they could end up having during the journey. The closer he got, the clearer the figure standing at the edge of the village. Cloud took a few seconds to recognise it was Lightning. She was dressed in a set of combat fatigues and had a weapon slid into a holster at her back. He looked at the weapon and noticed it was one of the weapons Serah had designed when he was with her nearly every day. A gunblade is what she called it.

"Y'know they are dangerous?" stated Cloud, pointing at the weapon.

"And what about that sword you're carrying?" questioned Lightning, shooting Cloud a questioning glare.

"Y'got me there," smirked Cloud.

"I think we've done enough chit chat, let's go," ordered Lightning, beginning to walk ahead. Cloud nodded and ran after her, catching up within a few seconds. Cloud began talking about the weapons Serah had designed, mimicking slashing motions when talking about how good the blade was for cutting. Lightning simply nodded when needed and gave her input as they walked towards the sun rise.

_**Author Note: **__Well there it is. As I said, I've added stuff, changed stuff and I will finish these off because I need to sort the continuity errors because it's annoying me._

_Well, leave me a review with feedback please :D I'll give you virtual cookies :D_


	2. Origins of Slenderman

Lightning sat on the white sand, the ocean waves waashing close to her. It'd been 10 years since she lost Serah to the Slenderman. She'd been travelling with Cloud for all these years. Him, trying to find his older brother Zack. She reached up and tightened her ponytail, he pink hair falling over her shoulder. She was 19, she had to find Serah. Lightning pulled out Serahs' gunblade. This was useful in many occasions. She ran her fingers across the engraving, which said "Claire + Serah". A pair of arms reached around Lightnings' neck in a warm embrace. Cloud always knew how to cheer her up. She looked up towards Cloud, his blonde hair had been spiked up, and he was wearing a black tee with a normal pair of denims. He held an outstreched hand, offering her help to get up. She placed her gloved hand in his and he heaved her up.

"What did I tell you, Light?" asked Cloud, seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not a kid, Cloud, I know what the risks of sitting here by myself were," replied Lightning. Cloud sighed a little as they walked towards a red tent. As they reached the tent, an all to familiar mist rose quite quickly and thickly. Lights' face went pale as the realisation hit her. Cloud qucikly glanced around to see if there was anyone that looked like they were a child and sure enough, walking into the mist was a young ginger kid. Cloud grabbed Lights' gunblade and whipped it into it's gun form. Cloud ran up to the kid and stopped him from going anywhere near it.

There, in the mist was the creature that haunted Light and Clouds' dreams and every thought. Slenderman. It's black suit the most visible part of the creature. Cloud aimed the gunblade at Slenderman and began pulling the trigger. Bullet after bullet hit the area surrounding the Slenderman, but Cloud was unsure if any hit but it seemed to scare him enough to start walking away. A figure ran up towards Clouds' back, something shiny in it's hands. Light ran up and tackled the figure to the ground. Cloud fired another shot and this time the creature seemed to react more than anything to that shot.

"That one must've hit," said Cloud under his breath. He looked down to the kid that he saved, the kid had the look of fear in his eye. Cloud kneeled down to the kids' eye level.

"Kid, whatever bad things you have done, go tell your parents the truth," ordered Cloud, "it'll save your life, trust me." The kid ran as fast as he could away from Cloud and Light, who had got Clouds' assailant onto the sand. The assailant tossed Light off itself. Standing up, it threw a folder at Clouds' feet. Cloud looked down to the folder, and the assailant was gone. Cloud helped Light up, then picked up the folder.

"There is loads of files in here, Light," exclaimed Cloud.

As the darkness fell on the beach, which Cloud and Light were camping on, Cloud rumaged through the files that the assailant gave him.

"The Slenderman, my creation, has went beserk. I thought merging the cells with a normal human would just create a super soldier. It has the uncanny ability to elongate it's limbs, and have tendrils erupting from it's back. It's ability to raise mist to ensure it's invisibility is not seen anywhere else. It has a strong sense of justice, I have read reports of children going missing with no trace of them. 10 years ago in a small village, Slenderman caused a child to hit his friend over the head with a rock, killing her. Slenderman took him away. Now this child's brother is searching for him. "

"Light, this report is about me! Well, Zack and me," cried Cloud.

"Is there any mention of Serah?" asked Lightning.

"No, but there is loads of files, I'm sure one of them will have something about her." Cloud lay the file down beside his pillow. Light looked through the files and she gasped as there was a picture of Serah, her pink hair tied up the same way it always was. A tear fell from her cheek as behind the picture there was a report.

"Name: Serah Farron

Hometown: Black Village

Parents: Leana Farron - mother Yuj Farron - Father

Blood Type - O-

Augmentation - Power of Lightning and summoner of Odin

Reason for capture - Serah Farron had been able to resist the Slenderman touch.

Signed - Professor Hojo."

"CLOUD! They took her! They experimented on her!" yelled Lightning.

"Right, we'll leave tomorrow for the main city, Bodum," said Cloud.

"Goodnight Cloud," whispered Light, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Light," replied Cloud, he was staying up for the next four hours, making sure that Slenderman doesn't get anywhere near them. Cloud continued to look through the files, trying to find one to do with Zack. A picture of a tall thin person fell out of the folder. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. He looked like... Slenderman, except he had a face, unlike Slenderman.

"Name: Christopher Black

Hometown: Midgar

Parents: Orphan

Blood Type - Z+

Augmentation - Psychic abilities, power to elongate limbs and bring thick mist around it's

being, summoner of three Bahumut strains.

Reason for capture - Black was an orphan living on the streets with such a rare blood type

he's the only one in the world with this blood type.

Signed - Professor Hojo."

"Slenderman was a normal human?" questioned Cloud. Cloud looked through the folder and finally found what he was looking for, a file on Zack.

"Name: Zack Fair

Hometown: Midgar

Parents: Orphan - adopted by the Strifes in Black Village

Blood Type - AB+

Augmentation - Power of fire, summoner of Ifrit

Reason for capture - Zack Fair found out about his origins, and Slenderman made him

kill his capturers daughter.

Signed - Professor Hojo."

"Who is this Hojo?" thought Cloud, "He's on every file..." Cloud got ready to wake Lightning up so he could get some rest, but hid all the files concerning Zack. Shaking Light he got to sleep easier, knowing what happened to his adoptive brother.


	3. Relative Visiting

Cloud and Lightning had finally reached Bodhum, after 3 weeks of walking. The pristine condition beach amazed Cloud, the clear water startled Lightning. They seemed to stick out like sore thumbs in the beautiful scenery. Lightnings' hair had become a shade darker due to all the dirt from the nearby forest they'd trekked through. Clouds' face had smudged dark areas on his pale white skin. His jeans had a few tears on them and Lightnings' clothes were frayed around the edges.

"It's due sunset, Cloud," said Lightning, "We'll need a place to crash for tonight."

"You're right, I've got £10," replied Cloud, a hint of sadness in his voice. Lightning took her backpack off and lay it on the ground spilling the contents. She began looking through everything. She laughed as she picked up a little black book.

"What's that?" questioned Cloud.

"It's an address book, which my mum gave me before we left." Cloud stood there confused.

"And we are just getting told about this 10 years later, why?"

"Because we were never in a town or city which had a relative or friend nearby, Cloud," replied Lightning, slightly agitated. Cloud bent down to help Lightning pack the items into her backpack. The began walking towards the centre of town. People that passed Cloud and Lightning gave them funny looks. Cloud kept his head held high not bothering what other people thought of him. Lightning on the other hand looked down and tried not to make eye contact with some of the people. Clouds' small but strong hand tightened around Lightnings'. She looked up from the ground to see Cloud smiling at her.

Standing in front of the pair was a beautiful white building, stain glass window up at the top window, the design of an angel with a single blackish wing.

"Y'sure this is the place, Light?" asked Cloud, unsure of what they were getting themselves into. Light took the first steps up to the house. Raising her hand slowly she rapped on the door with her knuckles. Footsteps ran about inside the house. Suddenly the door swung open and standing there was a little boy, who looked about 11 years old.

"Ianto!" squealed Lightning. The boy, puzzled, smiled at Lightning. His spiky browny-black hair shimmering in the sunset behind Cloud and Lightning.

"Muuuum!" screamed Ianto, "there's a lady at the door with pink hair!"

"Well that's one way to describe me," pondered Lightning.

"Pink hair? I only two girls with pink hair and I haven't heard from them in years," came a voice in the hall, a slight Asian tone with an English accent. Coming into view a young Asian, possibly Japanese, lady stood there. Her hands clasped at her chest as she saw Lightning.

"Is it... Is it Claire!" screamed the lady, running towards them.

"Aunty Toshiko!" cried Lightning, running towards this lady, embracing each other as they met. Cloud scratched the back of his head and looked around.

"What's all this screamin' about?" asked a gruff male voice.

"Uncle Owen!" gasped Lightning, embracing the male as he came into view.

'He's got a large pair of lips..." thought Cloud, making sure he didn't say it out loud. Beside Owen the little boy, Ianto, stood the same way as Cloud, his right leg forward, left leg bent a bit at the back, right arm down bt his side, and still scratching his head. The lady ushered the pair inside the house as the sun was setting faster.

The inside of the house was immaculate. Pure white walls, not a smudge on them, just as Lightning remembered. The shining laminate flooring could blind with the shininess of it. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, or even any furniture, like drawers in the hallway. They were ushered into the living room by Owen.

"So, why has it taken you ten years to get here?" asked Toshiko, placing a tray of coffee on the floor.

"Well, we're looking for Serah. My sister was kidnapped because we share a certain trait," replied Lightning.

"And this trait would be?" questioned Owen.

"The power to negate the effect of an evil creature, which took my older brother," replied Cloud. Ianto laughed quite loudly after Cloud said that.

"Listen, supper is nearly ready, there is a bathroom upstairs to the left. Take a shower you two. We'll have clothes ready for you," said Tashiko, taking a sip of her coffee. Cloud let Lightning go first for her shower, and she was so happy she could feel the warm water against her. Tashiko and Ianto left the room leaving Owen, who was standing against the wall facing the windows, and Cloud, who was sitting on a cream leather couch.

"So, Kid, where are you going to find your brother and Serah?" asked Owen, glaring at Cloud making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, we're looking for a man named Hojo," said Cloud, bringing a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "he has my brother and Serah, he experimented on them."

"Seems like we share a common enemy then. Tosh and I knew he was experimenting on humans, but to go as far as experimenting on my niece he's pushed the boundaries." Owen walked over to a cabinet and pushed into the board at the back of the cabinet. A slight whooshing sound was heard as a metal door slid upwards beside Cloud, showing an armoury of weapons, ranging from knives, to handguns, to MP5s and a RPG – 7. Clouds' eyes widened in shock, horror and excitement.

"There's something I want to give you, Cloud," whispered Owen as he reached up and took a key off the chain he was wearing. "This really did belong to your father, just before he died."

"You knew my dad?" gasped Cloud.

"You and Claire being neighbours wasn't a coincidence, it was meant to be, as was this journey."

Lightning stepped into the shower, the warm water relaxing every inch of her body. She looked down to see the dirt and mud flowing into the plughole. Her hair becoming the lighter pink again. She sighed a sigh of relief as she felt clean again. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the shower. She walked across the hallway to find Cloud walking up the stairs with a huge item under a cover.

"What's that, Cloud?" asked Lightning as she held on to her towel tighter.

"It's a gift from Owen," replied Cloud, trying as hard as he could not to stare at the mark on Lightnings' chest.

"What? Cloud?" questioned Lightning, "Oh, my face is up here." Pointing to her face. Cloud pointed to the weird mark on Lightnings' chest, just above her left breast.

"What's that?" asked Cloud, looking onto his wrist to see a weird motif on his arm.

"What's that?" asked Lightning, pointing to Clouds' wrist. The mark looked like a wolf, the Cloudy Wolf that Cloud had seen in his dreams, the wolf which protected him from the Slenderman in his nightmares. Lightning had the Odin l'Cie mark on her left breast.

"I'll talk to you after my shower, I really need to get washed, but don't go downstairs."

Cloud walked into Lightnings' room after his shower and after he'd got changed into a pair of black combats and a medium sized t-shirt which showed Clouds' muscles. Lightning was wearing a creamy brownish top with a brown turtle-neck underneath. A brown skirt and a a pair of brown knee length boots. A greenish metal pauldron on her left shoulder and a red cape attached to it. Specially made by Toshiko for Serahs' gunblade was a brown pouch which attached to the back of Lightnings' skirt.

"You look nice, much better clothes," laughed Cloud.

"Thanks, you look..." murmured Lightning, placing her palm on Clouds' stomach. Cloud moved closer to Lightning and pressed his lips against her soft, pink lips. Her aqua blue eyes closed tightly as she deepened the kiss. Clouds' cyan eyes closed slowly as he kissed her more passionately. Cloud moved back, finishing the kiss. Lightning inhale a deep breath.

"T-T-That was a surprise," gasped Lightning, turning a blush red.

"Time to get briefed," laughed Cloud.

"Briefed?"

"You're uncle and aunt are against Hojo and the company he owns. They're helping us break in, and that's the reason I got this weapon from Owen. It's my dads sword, the Buster Blade," said Cloud walking downstairs. Lightning gripped Clouds' hands and intertwined their fingers. Together they walked into the living room to see Toshiko and Owen waiting for the pair.


	4. The Plan

Cloud let go of Lightnings' hand before they entered the white living room, weapons from the cabinet were lying on the glass table in the middle of the room. Ianto was loading clips with bullets and placing them beside the coinciding gun. He glanced up to see Lightning blushing a bit. The guns very quickly took his attention again, polishing them.

"So, Uncle Owen, what's happening now?" asked Lightning, trying to get the blush away from her cheeks.

"Well we've got plans of the building which Hojo resides in," replied Owen, reaching down beside the chair he was on bringing out a huge blue print.

"Communication methods," said Toshiko, handing Cloud a black headset and Lightning a silver version, "these are the best methods for keeping in touch. They can't be blocked and only you can hear us, they don't echo."

"So basically the best cell phone ever?" asked Cloud.

"Pretty much," interuppted Ianto. Cloud nodded and placed the headset in his right ear, the microphone sticking out a little bit. Lightning put it in her left ear and moved her hair to cover it.

"Take your pick of weapons you two, you'll need them," ordered Owen. Cloud reached down and picked up a Browning HP handgun. Holding it in his hand he weighed it in his palm, it wasn't too light, nor was it too heavy. He nodded at Owen.

"Ah, Browning HP, good choice Cloud," laughed Owen reaching over for the gun. He stopped midway as he seen the mark on Clouds' arm,"Fenrir?"

"Huh?" Cloud murmered, confused at Owen.

"That mark is the mark of the Norse God, Fenrir the wolf," noted Toshiko.

"What's this mark then?" asked Lightning, getting Cloud to advert Iantos' gaze. She unzipped part of her turtleneck flashing the l'Cie mark.

"That's... Claire... how did you get that mark?" questioned Toshiko, her voice unusually stern.

"I don't know, it appeared after my shower," replied Lightning, "you know what it is?"

"It's a special mark of Odin, Fenrir's father. Only l'Cie have that mark but... I have to do some tests, come to the cellar with me," commanded Toshiko. Lightning followed Toshiko to the cellar while Cloud continued to choose weapons.

In the cellar Toshiko had put small nodes on Lightnings bare chest. Lightning shuddered at the coldness of the nodes.

"These are just to see what your power levels are, these marks somehow increase your natural attributes," explained Toshiko. Toshiko walked over to her computer and began furiously pressing keys on the keyboard. Lightning felt a slight tingling sensation as the nodes began working. Toshikos' face fell as a set of bars on the computer raised above the norm. Suddenly electricity burst through the screen, sending shards of glass everywhere. Lightning jumped up and covered Toshiko. Lightning screamed as computers and screens around them blew up. The strange this is no shards hit Lightning or Toshiko. Lightning and Toshiko looked up to see a giant armour clad figure standing there, covering the pair with it's shield and body.

"L-L-Lightning, that's Odin, the creature from your mark!" exclaimed Toshiko. Cloud and Owen ran into the cellar, guns aimed at the creature standing there.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF ODIN!" yelled the immaculate being. Cloud and Owen holstered their handguns. As Lightning stood up Odin dissappeared into a puff of smoke. Lightning turned and helped Toshiko up.

All four of them were back in the living room as Cloud had just finished tightning the last buckle of his holster for his sword. Lightning reached down and put a sidepack onto her thigh.

"Right, when you two get to the front of the building, you'll have to split up." ordered Owen, "decide what one of you are good ad stealth and which one would rather go in guns blazing." Lightning looked at Cloud who, in turn, was looking at her. Cloud nodded at her.

"I'll be the stealth one," said Lightning.

"I'm looking forward to go in guns blazing," laughed Cloud.

"Well, here's a gift for you both," said Owen, making his way to the garage at the side of the house. Cloud and Lightning followed Owen. Inside the garage, at the middle of the room, was a large item under a dust cloth. Owen strided over to it and whipped the dust cloth off and standing there was a shining midnight black and gold motorbike. Cloud straddled the bike and Lightning got on behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Cloud gasped as Lightnings grip went a bit lower. He turned to her and she had a smirk on her face. She leaned over to Cloud and kissed his cheek.

"Right, good luck you two," said Owen. Cloud throttled the bike and zoomed out the garage. Lightnings' cape fluttering behind them.


	5. Surprise Fight

Lightning pressed her cheek against Clouds' soft tee. Her eyes closing as Cloud throttled the bike. Zooming through street after street, Cloud drove towards the centre of town, the giant Valentine building there. He swerved round a corner, missing a little old lady by millimeters. Cloud forced the bike to go towards 70MPH. Lightnings' grip released as one of her hands made its' way to her gunblade. Clouds' body tensed as her grip loosened. Cloud reached down and gripped into the arm that was still around his waist. Lightning gripped his waist as a thin layer of mist rose around the pair.

"Cloud!" yelled Lightning, "it's happening again!" Cloud glanced around and the mist was getting thicker.

"Fuck!" yelled Cloud, gasping as the now familiar figure, Slenderman, stood there. It's elongated limbs at the ready. This time Slenderman was ready for a fight, Lighting pulled the trigger on her gunblade, blasting Slenderman. Slendermans' limbs pulled apart, looking slightly arachnid-like. Clouds' wrist began burning, the sensation running up his entire arm. Cloud pulled the brake and screamed in agony as his wolf emblem began glowing white hot. Suddenly a giant black cloud emitted from Clouds' mark. The cloud began forming a figure. A burst of howling caused the black cloud to burst outwards, showing a giant black/silver wolf in its' place. The wolf dashed towards Slenderman, fangs bared against the faceless being. Saliava dripping from the teeth of the beast. Slenderman bounced up to the sky to dodge the attack. Slenderman floated in the air as a black aura surrounded him. His elongated limbs merged into two normal limbs. Raising his arms the aura collected at the tip of his fingers. Slenderman forced the aura towards Cloud and Lightning. Fenrir looked up towards this aura and growled, sensing nearby danger. Thick oil like substance emerged from the aura, merging together as a dragon.

"Cloud! It's a Bahamut!" cried Lightning. The giant black dragon opened its' mouth a blue energy began emerging from it.

"BAHAMUT! MEGA FLARE!" yelled Slenderman.

"He talks?" asked Cloud.

"Seems like it," replied Lightning. Lightning clenched her chest as her l'Cie mark glowed a firey red.

"OOOODIN!" yelled Lightning. A giant crystal rose sprouted from the ground beneath the bike, lifting it up. The rose burst, sending shards of crystal around them, throwing the bike into the air. Lightning leapt off the bike into the air looking down to see Odin standing there. Odin jumped up after Lightning catching her with his sword. Odins' hand straightened quickly, sending a massive bolt of lighning towards Bahamut and Slenderman. Fenrir leapt up towards Bahamut, its body surrounded in black energy. A howl from Fenrir caused the black energy to blast Bahamut. Cloud jumped up to Slenderman, his sword at the ready. Clouds' body began emitting a blue aura, slashing his sword through the air the energy in a Blade Beam. It burst right through Slendermans body. Slenderman fell through the air, crashing straight to the ground. Bahamut soon dissapated afterwords. Cloud landed on his bike, and landed right on top of a building. Lightning fell down as Odin and Fenrir had disappeared after the fight. Cloud leapt into the air, caught Lightning and landed safely on the rooftop. Lightning looked into Clouds bright, cyan eyes. Cloud stared into Lightnings gorgeous aqua eyes. Cloud leaned down to Lightnings lips, pressing his lips against her cherry red lips. Lightning closed her eyes and kissed Cloud back. Lightning wrapped her arms around Clouds' neck. Cloud released from the kiss.

"I was enjoying that," moaned Lightning.

"It didn't seem the right time," laughed Cloud, " and an.." Cloud never finished sentence as Lightning pressed her lips against his. Lightning moaned slightly as the kiss deepened. A sudden explosion caused Lightning and Cloud to stop kissing. Standing there was Serah and Zack. Serah with a MP5 and Zack with a broadsword.


	6. Zack and Serah

Serah, her pink hair much like her sisters, stood in front of Lightning and Cloud. She raised her MP5 and aimed at Lightning.

"Claire!" cried Serah, her voice sweet and high. Lightning dropped from Clouds' arms and ran towards Serah. Zack swiftly stood in front of Serah, his broadsword pointing at Lightning, who had halted her run. His black spiky hair longer than Cloud remembered. Cloud ran up behind Lightning and rested his hand on her shoulder. Lightning tured to look at Cloud, who was staring directly at Zack, his adoptive brother and the person he has spent a decade of his life looking for.

"Zack, I found you!" yelled Cloud.

"Who said I wanted to be found?" asked Zack, his voice full of anger and hatred. His sword aimed at Cloud now. Lightning dropped her gunblade and her legs gave way as the realisation that Serah wasn't the same little girl she was 10 years ago.

"Light, we have to fight, we found them but something is wrong with them," whispered Cloud catching Lightning around her waist. She bent down and picked up the gunblade which once belonged to the lady in front of her, Serah.

"Serah!" cried Lightning, "Do you remember this weapon?" Lightning flipped the gunblade into the sword. Serahs' face began twitching slightly at the sight of her own made weapon.

"I... I made that for you," whispered Serah," even at seven I was a gifted craftsman."

"That's right," laughed Lightning, "You couldn't stop building things." Serah move around Zack, who was quite tall and muscular. Serah walked over towards Lightning, who pushed herself past Cloud. Serah dropped her MP5 to waist level. Lightning flipped her gunblade into the gun form and holstered it. Lightning began sprinting to Serah. He MP5 began shining and it suddenly formed into a bow-sword. Lightning stopped as Serah made the bow into sword mode.

"Another thing I built, with these augmentations in me it gave me more power to do this as well." Serah swiped her sword though the air and a wave of red energy smacked Lightning square on the chest, throwing her back to Cloud. Cloud caught Lightning as she was thrown backwards. Cloud unholstered his handgun and aimed at Serah. Lightning grabbed his gun and threw it off the rooftop. Cloud propped Lightning up against the motorbike. He grabbed his sword from the holster on the bike.

"I see I'll have to take you home by force then, Zack," said Cloud, striding over towards him. Zack strided over to Cloud, staring right at him. Cloud leapt towards Zack. Zack mirrored Clouds' move and leapt towards Cloud. Both of the fighters raised their swords and they collided as the pair met in the middle of the rooftop. Sparks showered Lightning and Serah as the fighting pairs' weapons collided. Clouds' mark began glowing black, the blackness growing to his sword. Clouds' sword cloaked in blackness grew thinner and longer. His eyes widened as in his hand was a 6ft 7" sword in his hand. Cloud screamed as a searing pain broke through his back. Clouds' eyes began glowing bright cyan as a beautiful white wing burst forth from his left shoulder blade. Clouds' eyes reverted to their original colour. He flapped his wing once and he flew into the air. Zack leapt up after him. Cloud thrusted his sword towards Zack, who couldn't do anything to stop him. Zack stopped as Cloud had impaled him with his sword. Cloud flew down to the roof and impaled the rooftop with his sword and Zack, impaled through the stomach, still on the sword. Clouds' wing dissappated into the air and some feathers fluttered down around him.

"Z... Zack... what have I done?" cried Cloud, tears falling from his cheeks.

"Cloud... live for us both... defeat... Ho... jo..." strained Zack, his body going limp. His final breath.

"ZACK!" cried Serah, dropping her weapon to run over to Zack. She lifted his head onto her thigh, stroking his face delicately.

"Zack..." cried Cloud, the tears dripping onto Zacks SOLDIER uniform.

"Cloud..." whispered Lightning, her arms reaching around Clouds' neck, hugging him.

"We... we have to finish what he wanted me to do," sobbed Cloud, standing up. He looked down to Serah and nodded. Lightning and Cloud walked over to their bike. Cloud straddled the bike, Lightning climbing on after him, her hands on his waist. He gripped her hand and intertwinned their fingers. Lightning kissed his neck then rested her head on his back, her free hand tracing his left shoulder where the wing came from. There wasn't a scar or a mark to say there was a wing there a few moments ago. Cloud pulled down the throttle and burst off the rooftop, driving by Zacks' deceased body. Cloud bent down and swiped Zacks' sword, as a reminder of him. He holstered it in the bikes holster down by his left leg. Cloud drove a crater in the ground which was made by Slendermans' body, which wasn't there.


	7. City of Destruction

"Cloud?" asked Lightning, clutching onto Clouds' shirt.

"Yeah?" replied Cloud.

"Why did you have to kill Zack?". Cloud sighed as the realistion hit him, he'd killed his brother and the person he'd been looking for in the past decade.

"He was one of them, experimented on."

"And that gave you a reason to kill him?" cried Lightning. Cloud pulled the brakes on the bike beside the beach. Cloud swung his leg off the bike and took long strides to the water.

"You don't understand, Light, it's up to me and you to get rid of everything this Hojo has done, including destroying the experiments," yelled Cloud. Lightning leapt off the bike and ran straight to Cloud, embracing him. A massive explosion blew Cloud and Lightning into the water. Cloud burst out of the water, taking a deep breath. He looked around the water for Lightning. Under the water lay an unconsious Lightning. Cloud forced his hands into the water and pulled Lightning out. Cloud heaved her onto his shoulder and carried her onto the beach. He mover her pink hair, which had been darkened by the water, out of her face. Cloud checked for her pulse. He grunted as as he couldn't find one. Cloud took a deep breath, held Lightnings' nose closed and pressed their lips together, breathing his air into her lungs. No response. Cloud tried again. Once again, no response. Cloud deepened his breath even more than the last two, and pressed their lips together. Forcing all the air into Lightnings' lungs, Cloud fell back, exhausted. Lightning began coughing and spluttering, bringing the water out of her lungs.

"Light?" gasped Cloud.

"Cloud?" coughed Lightning, "that was a nice kiss." Cloud looked over to Lightning and laughed.

Suddenly a massive explosion came from inside the city, one of the biggest buildings began to crash down. On the building stood a massive creature, long flame coloured hair flowing behind two giant horns attached to its head. It had orange skin. Flames coming from the arms and legs of the creature. The beast reared its head and let out a cry. A fireball flew out its mouth against a nearby building, causing it to explode. As the building fell another giant beast flew by it, blasting a peculiar beam at the buildings. This new beast was gold in colour, and had giant wings with spikes on the edges. Its tail swiped against the falling building, breaking the buildings structure. A lot of civillians ran from the nearby explosions towards the exit of town. Sneaking up, unoticed, a black substance moved swiftly in front of the fleeing crowd. As a little boy ran on top of the substance a black dragon burst from the ground, sending the child flying back into the crowd. The dragon was the same one from before. The dragon blasted a blue aura into the crowd, scattering the crowd into dust. The gold dragon sat beside the black dragon. A dark green energy ball descended from the sky. The gold dragon and the black dragon shot a blue beam at the ball, bursting it. The creature inside the ball stretched out, its six wings spreading outwards. This dragon was almost as big as the Valentine building, which was 48 stories high. It lifted it head into the air and shot a massive gold beam into the sky. A deafing boom came from the sky and a load of energy projectiles rained down on the city, destroying parts of buildings and blowing up veichles. Standing on top of the new dragon was a familiar tall, slender figure. Beside the fire beast stood a figure which made Cloud gasp. Lightning looked on as this horror unfolded. A mystical figure leapt from building to building slicing them in half or cutting chunks off of them. The humanoid figure landed right in front of Lightning, leaning down to her eye level. Lightning gasped as she recognised the figure to be an exact copy of her l'Cie summon, Odin, only darker, more evil. The Dark Odin punched Lightning, sending her flying backwards into deeper water.

Lightnings' chest began burning with a now familiar burning. Crystal forming on the surface of the water, bringing Lightning up from the water. The crystal formed a beautiful pink rose. The rose exploded, forcing Lightning into the air. Lightning looked down to see her Odin standing guard, with his shield, defending. Clouds' arm was wrapped in a black cloud. Fenrir the wolf leapt out of the cloud. It stood in front of Dark Odin, in an offensive formation. Fenrir leapt onto Dark Odin, and began snapping at his face, trying to bite him. Dark Odin grabbed Fenrirs' throat and threw him against a nearby wall, smashing it apart. Dark Odin drew his sword, a brilliant blue sword with a shining aura. Odin equipped his hooked blades. Odin leapt against the darker version of itself. Dark Odin spun around and sliced at Odin. Lightnings' Odin cried in pain as the sword cut into his flesh. Fenrir shot a black blast of energy at the Dark Odin. Dark Odin took the attack square in the chest, flying backwards.

"No! ODIN!" cried a high pitched voice. Running towards Dark Odin was a small, petite girl. Lightning grunted as beside Dark Odin kneeled Serah.

"Serah, get away from it!"

"It's my Odin, and it'll destroy yours," said Serah, a dark tone in her voice.

"Odin, Gesault Mode!" yelled Lightning. Odin leapt into the air and began transforming into a horse. Lightning ran and jumped onto the horses back. Grabbing the two hooked blades as she landed.

"ZANTENSUKEN!" cried Lightning as she jumped into the air, spinning, the blades creating a vortex of wind. Dark Odin got swept into the vortex, the wind cutting into him like a hot knife cutting into butter. Dark Odin dropped from the vortex and landed beside Serah, blood spilling from all the cuts and slashed skin. Serah dropped down to Dark Odin, holding onto the dying creature. Serah screamed in pain as the dark l'Cie mark on her upper left bicep burned away. She looked down to see her summon turn to dust. Serah looked to Lightning and fell backwards, unconcious. Cloud pressed a button on the headset on his ear.

"Owen, I need someone to come and pick up Serah," said Cloud, relief that one more person had been brought back to normality. Lightning walked slowly to her sister. She bent down and lifted her unmoving body into her arms.

"Cloud we need to get rid of those dragons, though it could kill us," warned Lightning. A black SUV pulled up to Cloud and Lightning. Owen came out the drivers seat and took Serah. Toshiko exited through the passenger door and ushered Cloud and Lightning over to the car. Walking to the boot of the car, Toshiko opened the boot using a small button. A small armoury was in the boot. Cloud picked up a Glock and holstered it into the empty holster on his leg. Lightning picked up a small Uzi and holstered it. Cloud looked over to see a massive weapon. Kind of like a rocket launched but smaller and more portable. Cloud reached over and picked it up.

"That gun, is an energy blaster. It fires a ball of energy which is half as hot as the sun," said Toshiko. Cloud loaded the gun with a cell from inside the SUV. He looked up to the three dragons which were flying about, destroying everything but the Valentine building.


	8. Zacks Return!

Cloud grabbed a small ammo pack from the boot of the SUV. He tossed it over to Lightning who clipped it onto her gunblade holster. He holstered the Energy Blaster onto his back, by his sword. A massive explosion nearby stopped the group from moving. The black Bahamut flew above them, seemingly paying no attention to the group that was due to destroy them.

"We will take Serah back to the home and make sure she is fine," smiled Toshiko. Cloud nodded and straddled his bike and revved it up. Lightning swung her leg onto Clouds' bike and gripped onto Clouds' t-shirt. Cloud pulled the throttle and shot over a wall and drove onto the streets. Speeding through the streets, dodging the falling debris and blasts from the dragons. Cloud pulled his bike up into a wheelie and smacked against a wall. Cloud forced the bike to drive up the building. Lightning gripped on tighter than ever. Cloud sped up the building dodging the blasts from the dragons and the fireballs from the mysterious creature. Cloud shot up at the top of the building, and leapt off the bike. Lightning leapt off after him, both of them landing safely on the roof of a building beside the Valentine building. On the roof of the Valentine building stood a tall slender figure and a tall muscular figure. Cloud brought his sword in front of him from its' holster. Lightning flipped her gunblade into sword form. The two figures leapt off the roof onto the smaller buildings roof. The muscular figure stood up in front of Cloud. His eyes were pure blood red instead of the blue colour that Cloud once seen them.

"Z... Z... Z... Zack?" whimpered Cloud looking into Zacks' evil eyes.

"Cloud? Did you enjoy spearing me with my sword?" questioned Zack, his voice full of anger and hatred towards his younger adoptive brother.

"I needed to make you normal again, get rid of that mark on your back!" cried Cloud.

"This mark saved my life more times than I can count!" growled Zack. The mystical fire creature leapt over to Zacks' side, "this is Ifrit, my best friend." Cloud tightened his grip on his sword, his hands clamming up. Zack thrusted his hand into the air and a ball of fire emerged into his hand. The fireball formed into a two blades souba. Zack leapt towards Cloud, his souba thrusted towards Cloud. Cloud dodged backwards and backflipped. Lightning leapt towards Zack and began slashing at him. Zack deflected every attack from Lightning with ease. He knelt down to the ground and spun around and kicked Lightning, flooring her. Zack looked down to Lightning and pointed his souba at her. Cloud ran up behind Zack and thrusted his sword at him. Zack spun on his heel and smacked Cloud on his back with the butt of his souba. Cloud fell face first onto the rooftop gravel. Cloud grunted as Zack stomped his foot onto his back. Lightning flipped onto her feet, flipped the gunblade back into the gun form and aimed it at Zack. She pulled the trigger three times, each bullet being deflected by Zacks' souba. Cloud climbed to his feet and threw his sword at Zack. Zack spun and impaled Cloud through the stomach. Zack pushed Cloud off his blade and swiped it at the floor, flicking the blood off the sword. Lightning pulled the trigger once more, blasting a hole in Zacks head. Zacks lifeless body slumped to the floor beside Clouds dying body. Cloud coughed and spluttered blood out of his mouth. Lightning dropped her gunblade and ran over to Cloud. Lightning lifted Clouds head onto her lap, stroking his face. She pressed a button on her headset.

"Tosh... iko... I need... an... airlift... now!" cried Lightning sobbing while talking. She bent over and kissed Clouds lips.

A gust of wind broke Lightnings concentration on Cloud. Looking up she saw Owen bringing a helicopter down to the rooftop. The beast that was with Zack had turned to dust, Zacks' mark was gone. Ianto and Owen rushed Clouds body onto the helicopter, Lightning dragging Zacks behind them. The helicopter took off and sped to the house. The three dragons sitting on the Valentine building, staring at the helicopter.


	9. Lightnings Choice

WARNING! Adult moment in this chapter! Skip this chapter if you do not wish to read a sexual moment.

Lightning and Owen rushed Clouds' dying body into the living room of Owens house. Toshiko ran in front of them and pushed everything off the table. Owen lay Clouds' body upon the table, blood still spilling out from the wound from the souba. Lightning stoked his cheek as Owen readied a syringe with a strange coloured liquid inside it. Toshiko ran out of the room towards the cellar. Owen stabbed the syringe into Clouds' arm, pressing the liquid into Clouds' vein. Lighting ripped her cape off and wrapped it around her arm, then put pressure onto the stab wound. Lightning looked up to Owen, who's face was pale white.

Serah peeked her head around the door into the living room, seeing her big sister crouched over a lifeless body. Her sister had tears streaming down her face. She looked down to her hand, which held a syringe with a creepy red liquid with black spots inside the liquid. The lable on the syringe said PG67A/W.

"Claire, use this!" cried Serah throwing the syringe at her sister. "Hojo told me to use the same shot on Zack when he died."

"What is it?" asked Lightning looking at the syringe.

"It'll revive him, but it also gives him super-human speed and strength," replied Serah.

"And you expect me to use this! It'll take away his humanity!"

"But you want him alive!" yelled Serah. Owen grabbed the syringe off Lightning and stabbed Cloud in the chest with the syringe, pressing down until a small volume of liquid was left in the syringe.

"Tosh, analyse this," ordered Owen tossing the syringe at Toshiko, who expertly caught it. Toshiko hurried to analyse this strange liquid.

Clouds' eyes opened and he stopped coughing up blood. His blue eyes looked around the room making their way to Lightnings'. As he laid eyes on Lightning the colour of his eyes darkened then turned to a dark blood red. Lightning took her hand away from his skin, to see his wound healed completely like nothing had happened. He looked over to Owen whos' face was pale with shock. Toshikos' light patter of footsteps made way into the living room with a piece of paper.

"It's Progenitor 67ml made for an Albert Wesker," said Toshiko, "If he wishes to keep his super-human strength and speed he'll need to make sure the dosage is always 67ml, but we can create more of this stuff with what we have here." Cloud looked over to Toshiko and shook his head.

"How long will this last for?" asked Cloud, his voice and octave deeper than before.

"Cloud, what happened to your voice?" asked Lightning.

"I was at deaths door, so cold, the coldness tightened around my throat. Making my voice deeper." Lightning embraced Cloud. Cloud hugged Lightning.

"Ow! Not to tight Cloud!" cried Lightning. Cloud let go of Lightning.

"I guess I don't know my own strength anymore," sulked Cloud. He sat up on the table rubbing the spot where he was impaled. Lightning walked into the kitchen and filled a basin with water. She walked back to the living room with the basin and sat it down beside Cloud. Owen motioned for Ianto to leave and followed behind him to the cellar. Lightning lifted Clouds shirt over his head, Clouds' body more muscular with the strange liquid flowing through his body. Lightning drained the sponge which was in the basin, she rubbed it against Clouds body softly, removing the blood stains on his skin. She moved up to his face and rubbed the sponge against his lips removing the blood from his lips. She reached towards Cloud and pressed her lips against his, her hands running down his smooth body. Her elbow nudged against something big and hard down Clouds crotch. Lightning cleared her throat and Cloud laughed looking away from her. Lightnings hand opened the top button on Clouds combat jeans. His face blushed bright red. Her hands made their way into Clouds boxers. Cloud cleared his throat as Lightnings warm hands gripped his erect member. Lightning brought her hands up from Clouds underwear and grabbed his hand. She lifted him to his feet and rushed up the stairs, Cloud following behind. She brought him into the room they shared their first kiss, closing the door behind them. She lifted her top, showing her black bra with a pair of nice round breasts. Cloud let his free hand go and his jeans fell to his ankles. Flicking them off his ankles he lifted Lightning onto his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and began kissing him passionately. She pulled the button on her skirt and let it fall off, the holster attached, slamming onto the floor. Lightning took a small knife from her boot and cut her underwear off. Cloud pulled his underwear down and inserted his erection into Lightning. She gasped as it entered. Cloud thrusted into Lightning, her gasps becoming more and more. Cloud released inside of Lightning, who at the same time cried loudly as she orgasmed. They fell onto the double bed and drifted off to sleep. Toshiko came in after they fell asleep and collected their clothes which they had discarded. She left a new set of clothes and underwear on a bedside table while the pair slept, hand in hand and hugging, Clouds front to Lightnings back.


	10. Later That Night

Cloud awoke with Lightnings arm around his naked waist. Her face was nuzzled into his back. He reached into the covers to scratch his leg, halfway down his leg he stopped moving. Cloud didn't feel any underwear on.

'Damn, I forgot I had sex with Lightning. She's my first.' thought Cloud. He slid off the bed, covering the rest of Lightnings unclothed body. He looked out the window to see rain pelting against it. Cloud looked in a stand up cupboard and brought out a towel, wrapping it around his waist, covering his manhood. He picked up the set of clothes Toshiko had left for them. There was a cotton shirt which zipped up the middle, a black pauldron with a sleeve attached and a pair of black combats and a small cape like peice of fabric. Cloud strided through the hallway into the bathroom. He turned the knob on the shower and the hot, steaming water shot out onto the shower-floor. He let the towel drop onto the floor and stepped into the stream of water. He sighed as the hot water splashed off his body, droplets running over his 6-pack. A light knock at the door broke Clouds' focus on the hot water. He picked up his towel and wrapped it loosely over his waist, opened the door a crack to see Lightning standing there, with a towel around her.

"I'll be two more minutes," whispered Cloud.

"Okay," smiled Lightning, walking back into the room. Cloud slowly closed the door and entered the shower again. This time it didn't have the relaxing abilities it had a few minutes ago. He quickly washed his hair and body, dried himself off and got changed. Standing there in his new outfit. He picked up his wet towel and tossed it into the wash basket beside the door.

Lightning picked up her new set of clothes from the bed with one hand, the other one keeping the towel tied. She had a black shirt and a pair of blue denims and a black leather jacket. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. No response. She opened the door slowly and turned the knob on the shower, repeating the process Cloud done a few moments before her. About 20 minutes later, washed and dried, Lightning stepped out into the hall fully clothed. She put her towel in the washbasket and headed downstairs. Walking into the living room she saw Owen and Cloud talking over a table of guns and knives.

"Hey," said Lightning softly, blushing at the sight of Cloud. Cloud blushed in repsonse to Lightning. Owen stiflled a laugh as Lightning sat down beside Cloud, not making eye contact with him.

"Right, lovebirds, here I have a new arsenal of weapons. Due to you two losing most of them," said Owen, displaying in his hands a new fully automatic handgun, "they call this the Matilda, hold the trigger and it shoots a 3-round burst, ammo guzzuler? Yes, low power? No." Cloud picked up a normal Glock handgun and holstered it in the holster under the cape on his left leg. Lightning picked up a pair of holsters and tied them onto both her thighs for quick equipping. She holstered two Browning HP's.

"Cloud, Ianto made this for you," Owen said, motioning him to go over to the cabinet of weaponry. Inside sat a gleaming, stainless, markless silver sword. "He called this the Fusion Blade."

Cloud took the handle of the weapon and the weight was less than the Buster Sword, which he'd unfortunately lost during his fight with Zack, who's body was laying in a statis tube in the cellar. Owen motioned Lightning to go beside Cloud, as beside his Fusion Sword was a blood red, darkness black Omega Gunblade. Lightning picked it up and it was much lighter than Serah's gunblade. She flipped the gunblade into sword form and the blade glistened in the light. Lightning touched the blade and felt the sharpness against her finger. It's weird design showing a major difference from Serahs' blade.

"You two, the plan remains the same." reminded Owen. Cloud slid the sword into the holster pads on his back. Lightning clipped on her gunblade holster, which still had the Energy Gun attached to it. She slid her gunblade into the opening and clipped it in place. Owen stood up and walked through to the garage.

Cloud followed behind Lightning, wondering what new veichle Owen had ready for them. Owen opened the garage door and inside sat a motorbike, similar to the one he'd lost but with attached machine guns and a nitro booster. Beside it sat a large armoured buggy, attached onto it was a rocket launcher, machine guns and a small but powerful laser. Owen handed over the keys to the buggy to Lightning, who leapt into the car as soon as she recieved the keys. Cloud heaved his body onto the bike, placing his new sword into the slot readily made for it on the bike. Owen opened the garage door and the pair sped out, into the darkness and the heavy rain.


	11. Clouds' Awoken Abilities

Cloud pressed the button on his earpeice. A slight static was heard before Lightnings' laughs screamed through the transmitter.

"Lightning, we'll split up here, I'll barge through the front, you take the back," ordered Cloud.

"Okay, but we'll have to stay out of the eyesight of those three dragons, Cloud," replied Lightning. Lightning pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped forward in a burst of speed. Cloud pulled hard on the brake, skidding around a corner. The rain causing him to slide closer to the pavement than he wanted. Lightnings' buggy slowed down gradually to stop herself from swerving out of control. A sudden beeping in the dashboard took Lightnings' attention. She curiously pressed a red flashing button.

"Claire, the biggest dragon has went off the radar, I don't think it's in the city." came the voice of Owen, on loudspeaker. Lightning pressed down as hard as she could and sped up a bit of debris which had made a small ramp. She shot off the ramp, over a giant hole in the ground. Lightning looked into the hole to see one of the dragons speeding up through the hole. It was the golden dragon. Lightning pulled out one of her Brownings and shot the 13 rounds into the dragons face. One stray bullet grazed the dragons right eye, blinding it. The dragon reached to it's eye and began rubbing it, butt falling back down the hole. Lightnings' buggy thumped onto the pavement at the otherside of the hole.

Cloud swerved around the destroyed building, dodging debris which had fallen earlier that day. He pulled the throttle down and burst through the front door of the Valentine building. The buildings interior was pure spotless white. Cloud pulled the brake, stopping in the middle of the lobby of the building. Cloud looked up to see a whole two floors of mercenaries aiming heavily customised AK-47s at him. Cloud laughed under his breath as he felt a weird burning sensation in his eyes. He looked at the glossy black paint on his bike to see his eyes glowing a bright red. He swung hus leg off his bike and sprinted faster than any human up to the first floor, grabbed a merc and snapped their neck like a twig. He quickly picked up the fallen AK and shot all over the two floors. He unholstered his Glock and began headshotting the mercenaries which were still standing after the assualt with the rifle. The white floors were now coated in thick red blood. Cloud swung over the bars on the first floor and landed beside the bike. He pressed a concealed button and borught his Fusion Sword out, holstering his gun at the same time. Cloud slid the sword into it's holster on hiss back. He leapt up the floors, two at a time, due to the fluid which was flowing around his body. Cloud laughed as every so often there was a guard he could knock out or kill. Cloud reached the 48th floor and standing there was Lightning.

"I see you had fun, beating everyone up, killing them."

"It's this fucking fluid in my veins," cursed Cloud.

"I thought so, it's okay though, we'll order Hojo to make us one." said Lightning, stroking Clouds cheek, watching his eyes going back to their original bright cyan. Lightning slid the Omega gunblade from her holster and aimed it at the door, in it's gun form. Cloud unholstered his Glock and aimed it at the door. The pair stepped into the door after Cloud pressed the open button. Their footsteps quickened as they made way into Hojo's lab. Walking through the hallway they looked at the statis tubes on each side of the wall. Lightning ran her hand across a statis tube with a tall, muscular guy in it. Below the tube was a nameplate:-

"Dante Sparda

Son of the demon Sparda

High attack and energy levels"

She looked to the tube beside it and inside there was a man who looked exactly the same, only with more eviler looks and spiky hair, not flat like Dantes. Cloud looked at a tube across from Lightning and inside stood a beautiful, long brown haired female. Cloud looked down to see her nameplate

"Tifa Lockheart

Fought against Slenderman years ago and survived" Cloud gasped as he seen another brown haired female in the tube beside Tifas'.

"Aerith Gainsborough

Last Ancient/Cetra"

The pair slowly jogged through the hallway glancing at the stasis tubes. The last door opened and inside was a massive lab. A giant statis tube sat bang in the middle of the room. Inside was the body of Zack, floating in the liquid. A tall slender man shuffled around the room, pressing buttonss and turning dials. His black hair and small pony tail caked in grease. He turned to see Cloud and Lightning aiming their guns at the him. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his long thin fingers.

"Cloud and Claire, you took your time getting here," laughed Hojo, his voice and laughhter high and slightly squeaky.

"I just met you, and your voice is already irritating." groaned Cloud.

"Hojo, it's time for you to die," yelled Lightning. She pulled the trigger on her gunblade, blasting the area surrounding Hojo, who seemed unfazed by the attack. Cloud sprinted his super speed towards Hojo and tried a full force punch against him. Hojo ducked and uppercutted Cloud, throwing him back to Lightning. Lightning helped Cloud to his feet. Cloud fell to his feet again, clutching his mark. This time the paiin was nothing like before. The burning felt like it was about to make his arm explode. Cloud growled as the black mist ejected from his mark, forming a stronger and much darker Fenrir. Fenrir leapt at Hojo, but disappeared before it landed it's attack. Fenrir burst out of nothingness at clamped onto Hojos' neck, blood splurting everywhere. Hojo cried loudly as Fenrir tossed him against the statis tube, cracking the glass, causing the liquid to seep out of the tube. Fenrir howled loudly, like a jet just past the building. Hojo lifted his hand to the tube. Touching the glass it burst outwards, sending shards into Hojos' body, spearing him. The lifeless body of Hojo lay there, impaled with shards of glass going right through his body. Cloud bent over and picked Zacks body up, the assualt from Lightning before not even visible. Lightning climbed onto Clouds back as he leapt down the 48 floors, smashing the tiles witth the impact of the fall. Cloud stood up, slid Lightning off his back and swunng his leg onto his bike.

"I'm getting Zack to Owen and Toshiko, do me a favour and check as much of this building as you can." said Cloud before speeding off into the now torrential rain.


	12. Slenderdragon vs Cloud

Cloud pulled the throttle down on his bike and burst out the front door of the Valentine building. He reached up and pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Owen, we've taken out Hojo, well Fenrir did," laughed Cloud, "we're going to take out Slenderman now."

"Be careful, his biggest dragon is gone and there are new tunnels underground made by the golden dragon," replied Owen. His voice was replaced by static suddenly. Cloud braked, sliding his boot on the ground, slowing the bike down. He ripped the earpiece off and saw it had been hit by a weapon of some sort. Glancing around he couldn't see the person who'd attacked. He looked up and seen a thin figure diving down towards him at a really quick speed. Cloud leapt off the bike after grabbing his sword and sideflipped to dodged the figures dive. Standing up, Cloud automatically recognised the being in front of him.

"Slenderman!" yelled Cloud.

"We meet again, though you just killed Hojo, the only one who can get that virus out of your system," laughed Slenderman, weirdly since he had no eyes or mouth, even no nose. His long stick-like arm raised and his spider-like fingers formed into a pointing motion, right at Cloud. Clouds' earpiece began emitting a horrible shrieking sound. He threw it to the ground and stamped on it. Looking up, Slenderman was right at his face. Clouds' bottom lip quivvered slightly. Reaching slowly and discreetly to his holster Cloud unclipped the button keeping the gun inside the hoslter. In a swift, faster than humanily possbile way, Cloud brought his right leg up against Slendermans kidneys, unholstering his gun at the same time. He moved into a standing position within a seconds and began shooting at the Slenderman, who took each shot in the chest. Slenderman moved his body slowly, but still standing.

"You know the reason I was choosen to be Slenderman?" asked Slenderman, his voice a deep growl, "it was due to the fact that I had a one of a kind blood type. Z+ gave me the ability to heal faster than a normal human." The 8 shots that he took in the chest healed over, after his body pushed out the bullets.

"Well then, if you heal faster, I guess I just have to attack you faster, which thanks to this virus I can," laughed Cloud and he dashed towards Slenderman and let loose a barrage of speeding punches and kicks like something out of Japanese Anime. Slenderman getting hit by every attack. Cloud stopped for a short breath and saw Slenderman panting, his face bruised. Rubbing his face Slenderman laughed loudly.

"Well done, you are in control of your virus, shame my virus isn't in check. I'll mutate with anything I touch." He raised his arms into the air and his black dragon appeared in the air above him, then his golden dragon appeared beside the black dragon. "Bahamut and Bahamut Fury, merge with me!" Slenderman leapt into the air, elongated his arms to reach out to the dragons neck, crushing them. The dragons flailed about but wrapped their bodies around Slenderman. A bubble formed around the three and inside a transformation took place. A massive bang deafened Cloud momentarily as a pair of giant dragon wings erupted from the bubble, a black wing tip with gold skin areas for the creatures flight. The head of the creature burst out from the bubble. It looked like Bahamuts head, except gold horns on a black face. On the dragons forehead, half inside a gem and half out, sat Slenderman. The bubbles popped as the rest of the body reached maximum size. This dragon was about the same size, if not a bit bigger than Bahamut Zero. The new dragon/creature roared and suddenly the Valentine building fell to rubble throwing dust all around the city. A few beats of Slenderdragons wings cleared the air. It flew into the air, high above the city. Cloud coughed some of the dust out of his lungs. Cloud looked around to see his bike thrown against a wall after Slenderdragon beat it's wings. Cloud rummaged through the pockets on his combats, getting an object which was digging into his knee and vibrating furiously. Bringing out the object, Cloud gasped as it was a mobile phone, and the caller ID was Lightning, though the phone said it was Claire. He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Light?" asked Cloud.

"Cloud! What the fuck is that thing in the sky!" cried Lightning.

"I'm refering to it as 'Slenderdragon'," commented Cloud.

"Is that Slenderman and his dragons?"

"Two of the dragons, I'd be worried what would happen if he had all three."

"Well let's not let that happen then, where are you?"

"I'm at wide open square,"

"St. Georges Square, such a fitting place for the demise of a dragon," laughed Lightning. Cloud gripped his sword tightly as he leapt into the sky after the Slenderdragon, Lightning just turning into St. Georges Square after he leapt. A giant foot came down on Cloud, forcing him to fall back to the ground. Lightning jumped out of the buggy to lift him to his feet. Both looked up to the dragon, ready to take it down.


	13. Slenderdragons' Demise

Cloud grabbed Lightnings hand and used every ounce of his strength to toss her into the air towards the Slenderdragon. She unholstered her dual wield Brownings and began emptying the clips onto the monster. Cloud leapt up behind Lightning and shot the entire clip onto the dragons body. The pair landed on a piece of the Valentine building which stood higher than the rest of the city, so they were close to the dragon. The creature reared its' head and began laughing. Cloud slid the clip out and inserted a new full one. Lightning pressed a button on both guns and their clips fell out, she slid in a new pair of clips then slide the saftey button to off, the barrel sliding up into position. Both holstered their guns and equipped their Fusion Sword and Omega Gunblade. Cloud spun on his heel, turning in a circle, his sword coming behind Lightning. She backflipped onto the sword and Cloud catapulted her into the air, landing on the dragons back. Lightning began pumping lead bullets into the dragons back. Small splodges of blood splashed out of the wounds, but there was very minimal damage. Cloud leapt into the air and swung his sword around like a helicopter blade. His sword began emitting a blue aura. He sliced his sword in the air in front of him, a barrage of meteors flying down from the sky. Lightning ran and hid behind the wing of the dragon, the meteors smacking the dragons face and body, burning the creature. Cloud landed on the monsters back.

"Lightning, we'll have exploit it's weak point," grunted Cloud, sliding behind the wing of Slenderdragon as it shot a ball of energy into the air. The ball of energy exploded sending explosive bolts around them, destroying more of the buildings and surrounding area. One unlucky shot hit the wing, cutting through it and skimming Clouds' arm. Cloud growled as the wound hurt momentairly but the virus circulating inside him healed him within seconds. Slenderdragon roared in pain as the wound refused to heal.

"Cloud, I think I found a weak point, it's wounds don't heal!" yelled Lightning dodging the rest of the bolts.

On the ground, just outside the city sat a black van. Standing beside the van was a man holding a camera. In front of the man stood a brown haired woman, wearing a blue suit and a blue skirt. Her brown eyes focused onto the camera lenses.

"Behind me, are the remains of Bodhum. Destroyed by the explosions caused by this giant creature in the distance," commented the woman, her voice stern and official, "We don't know what caused this creature to appear or what it's intentions are." The camera-man, wearing a creased white t-shirt and a pair of blue denims, pointed the camera at the Slenderdragon. He zoomed in to see two figures blasting away at the creatures back as it flew around the remains of the Valentine building.

"It appears that two human-like figures are on the back of this creature, shooting it," gasped the reporter. "One of the people have created a blue aura around their bodies."

Lightnings' body erupted in a blue aura as she charged a bullet in her gunblade. She pulled the trigger and out shot a ball of light, exploding, blowing a chunk off the Slenderdragon, blowing Lightning and Cloud apart, almost falling off the dragon. Cloud leapt into the air and brought his sword down right onto the bare area of the dragon. The dragon shook its' entire body, throwing Cloud and Lightning off itself. Lightning got tossed the furtherest, landing into the water. She swam up to the surface, gasping for air. Her hair soaked and sticking to her skin, the same with her jeans and top. She waded out of the water and walked up to the camera van.

"I hope you have a spare set of clothes in there," she laughed, aiming one of her Browing HP's at the camera man, the other at the reporter. The reported lead her to the van and brought out a fresh pair of jeans, and a nice red strap top. Lightning quickly got changed and made a double holster behind her backside, on top of the gunblade pouch. She slid her double pistols into their holsters and stepped out of the van.

"Can I get an interview from you?" asked the reported, egarly.

"Make it quick," grunted Lightning.

"What is that thing in the sky?"

"That's the reason why children have been disappearing for the past 10 or more years. It's called Slenderman, well the person in the gem area is Slenderman. My friend, Cloud, calls it Slenderdragon."

"Why hasn't the Army attacked?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that!" yelled Lightning, "if you don't mind, I have a friend to find a creature to kill!" Storming away the camera-man panned the camera onto Lightnings backside, watching it sway sexily from side to side.

Cloud had been thrown right into the remains of a building, smashing through glass and brick, severely damaging his back. His virus took care of that, healing rather quickly. Cloud stood erect, his back cracking. He bent over and picked his sword up. The glass had cut his sleeve so Cloud grabbed it and ripped the sleeve off, leaving the pauldron. He sprinted to the edge and leapt into the air, landing underneath the dragon. A low flying jet zoomed above the dragon. Lightning ran over to Cloud.

"Cloud, I think that's the army!" cried Lightning.

"There a little too late, that dragon is too powerful for them, even us."

"I don't feel Odins' presence in my mark by the way."

"I don't feel Fenrir." Cloud grabbed Lightnings hand and sprinted as more jets zoomed by, dropping bombs on the dragon. Cloud lifted Lightning into his arms and leapt onto a nearby tall building, easy to see the explosions on the dragon. Cloud saw a helicopter fly down towards them. Slenderdragon shot a beam of light at the passing jets, causing them to explode. Cloud leaned into the helicopter and heaved himself up, then pulling Lightning onto the helicopter. The pilot, Ianto, flew safely above the dragon.

"Use those!" he yelled pointing at two RPG-7s with added radioactive material, technically making them miniture nukes. He lifted one off the shelf and handed it to Lightning. He took one for himself, both looked through the sights and aimed of the gem on the beasts forehead. Pulling the trigger Cloud swore he could hear the Slenderman yell as the explosives impacted on him, blowing the creatures head apart, sending blood sloshing everywhere below them.

"Today, Bodhum was leveled by a creature, Black Village was razed to the ground by a dragon. But this didn't stop two people from saving the rest of the world." reported the woman, " Claire 'Lightning' Farron and Cloud Strife destroyed the creature, known as Slenderdragon. The other dragon dissolved into nothing shortly after they defeated their enemy." Cloud pressed the pwer button on the remote control, turning the TV off. He'd recently got another shower and changed into a pair of baggy shorts. And a loose fitting top. Showing off his lovely hairless legs. Lightning stepped into the living room, her hair falling down one shoulder as usual but not tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, frilly at the rim of the skirt. Cloud gasped when she walked through the door.

"Cloud, ten years and it's finally over," whispered Lightning, holding his outstretched hand. Cloud yanked her onto his lap. Lightning giggled as the virus had now flushed out of Clouds' system. Cloud pressed his lips gently to Lightnings. Lightning wrapped her arms around Clouds neck as he held onto her waist lightly. A sudden thunder of footsteps descending the stairs interupted Cloud and Lightnings happy moment as Zack and Serah stumbled into the room, Zack wearing a pair of black jeans a dark red top. Serah wearing a nice white dress. Lightning climbed off of Cloud, who stood up after her, and held onto Serahs hand. The foursome walked through the hallway of Owens' house into the back garden, where a gazibo had been placed in the middle and a cooler with loads of alcoholic drinks were chilling. Toshiko and Owen, who were wearing a black dress and a black suit, handed out champange to everyone apart from Ianto, who got Orange Juice.

"To Cloud and Claire, completing their mission and finding their siblings," graced Owen, holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" said everyone at the same time, clinking glasses.

"Oh by the way, your parents are on their way," laughed Toshiko, who'd already been drinking, due to the worry for Cloud and Lightning. Cloud kissed Lightnings cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Light," was the words coming out of Clouds mouth.

"Cloud, call me Claire, I love you too," smiled Lighting, kissing Clouds lips.


	14. Things Come to an End

Note:- This is the last chapter of "The Unknown Creature". I've decided to do a sequel, the first chapter is up on my page :D but I am now spending my time writing a Pokemon one, kinda describing my life, but in the Pokemon World. It'll be called "Heart of Gold Soul of Silver" look out for it :D

As Cloud, Claire and the group partied on through the night celebrating their victory against their common foe and completed their ambitions a knock on the door rattled through the hollow halls. Ianto, who was in his room answered to see a blonde haired woman and a familiar pink haired woman.

"Aunty Crystal!" cried Ianto, his eyes gleaming as he seen his aunt for the first time in years. The pink haired woman smiled as Ianto ushered the pair of women into the house. The blonde wore a nice pink floral dress while the other one wore a simple black dress. Both looked very young. As Ianto led the women into the back garden, they covered their ears, not used to the decibel level the music was currently at. Cloud and Claire were dancing slowly together but it was Zack and Serah who recognised their parents.

"Mom!" cried Serah, rushing over to hug her long unseen mother. Claire stopped dancing as she seen who Serah was looking at. Tears formed as she bolted towards her mother and sister. As the trio hugged, the blonde haired woman stepped out from behind them. Clouds' eyes enlarged as he ran to his mom, who he hadn't seen in almost 11 years. Cloud sprinted as quick as he could to his mothers side. Zack followed behind Cloud. Cloud ran up and heaved his mom into his arms, lifting her from her feet. She let out a little squeak as she realised how strong Cloud had gotten due to his journey. She turned to see Zack who was standing, arms across his chest, feeling awkward and left out. Cloud slowly let his mom drop back to the ground and opened the hug for Zack to join in.

"Just because you're my adopted brother, doesn't mean we aren't family. Get over here" laughed Cloud, a large grin on his face. His mom hid her confusion behind her smile. The three of them hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

As the night wore on, Zack had collapsed in a sleeping heap on the kitchen floor, Serah wrapped in his arms. Owen and Toshiko had taken their party upstairs to their bed. Ianto had his headphones plugged into the computer, the song currently being Adele – Set Fire to the Rain. Claire had fallen asleep on Clouds lap, who was stroking her hair softly as she slept. His mom sat on the chair across from him in the living room. He explained all about his adventure and how he had become attracted to Claire. He then explained how he found out Zack was adopted and how he had died. Well almost. His mom cried throughout the sad and happy moments but had composed herself at the parts which contained action though she had a face of fear at the dangers her only biological son had faced. Throughout this, Claires' mom was listening in as well.

"So what's happening now? Asked Claires' mom, her voice a mix of emotions.

"Well, we're coming back to the village," smiled Cloud.

"Well, that's not for happening, that really big dragon you said never merged with the Slenderdragon kinda destroyed the village," murmered Clouds' mom.

"Seriously?" asked Cloud, has face dropped.

"Well, we'll give you the keys to our manor in Eden. Your choice," offered Owen who had came down from his bedroom in just a housecoatm almost flashing his junk. Clouds mom stared out the corner of her eye at Owen, which Cloud had obviously seen. He playfully slapped his moms knee and shook his finger.

"Married man, mom," he whispered. Clouds mom gave him a quick wink and then laughed.

3 Months Later.

Cloud and Claire had moved into a house together in a small village. Claire had become pregnant. They'd decided, if it was a boy, he'd be called Roxas. If it was a girl she'd be called Namine. Cloud proposed to Claire as well. Altogether they'd had a much better life in the 3 months they'd left. They'd stopped having the nightmares about 2 weeks after they'd moved in. Cloud and Claire had got the house they way they wanted it, they'd even put in some extra precautions. Guns hidden in easily accessible areas in case some trouble started. Cloud and Claire settled down for the night as they both said the three words that they each meant with their hearts. I Love You.

The End.

Well that fanfic was the best one I have ever done. I want to thank my best friend Kayla for being about 89% of my inspiration. 1% was fanfic itself with other authors creativeness and writing styles. 20% was my friend Rachel, who inspired me a lot throughout the month odd that I had written this, even got me through writers block. I want to thank my mysterious, but FABULOUS reviewer "i". You have gave me criticism which I have tried to follow and hopefully came up to your exceptions. I enjoy when you review my story and sometimes it's made me blush a bit (embarassing moment where I say that). I just want you to review more "i" and personal message me on FanFiction. Hugs and kisses to all that read and reviewed my best fanfic ever! 3 Love my reviewers so a belated thanks to them too. I Love You Guys!


End file.
